


Rag Doll Dance

by novaberry



Category: Jonas Brothers, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Biology, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaberry/pseuds/novaberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan finds his new pet werewolf as frustrating as he is fascinating.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rag Doll Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from Spellbound, Siouxsie and the Banshees

Nick is taken from the slaver’s ship to a fancy-looking silver one docked halfway across the space port. It's roughly twice the size of the slave ship. Nick instinctively hesitates at the foot of the ramp, but the blond man who bought Nick tugs him forward and up, like Nick weighs nothing. Nick stumbles, but the man doesn’t falter.

Nick gapes up at the man. “Are you human?”

He’s never encountered a human so strong, but he hadn’t even known space ships existed until three weeks ago, when the slaver’s men had landed near his home and taken half of his pack. What he’s seen since then has him given him an idea of how little he knows about anything.

“Not exactly.”

Nick’s gaze darts to the man again. He hadn’t expected an answer.  He decides to press his luck. “What are you?”

The man turns sharply and draws them to a halt before a light colored panel set into the wall. He looks at Nick as he places his palm to the panel. “If Khan wishes you to know, he will tell you.”

The panel _shooshes_ open to reveal what must be the ship’s deck. There are roughly a dozen men and women at various stations. They wear brightly colored tunics, some with pants, some without; Nick can find no suggestion of a uniform in their attire. He is brought before a tall, pale man--the only person on deck dressed in black--who dismisses Nick with one glance. It is clear that this man is their Alpha.

“Joachim. What is this?” The man sneers, his voice unexpectedly deep and full of disdain. “You were to determine if this planet had anything of value and you bring me a _human child_ in chains?”

Nick scowls. He isn’t a child and he certainly isn’t human. He opens his mouth to set the pompous man straight.

 “I— _unh_!“ Nick breaks off with a pained cry as Joachim shakes him, strong fingers digging into his nape.

“This is no human boy, Khan. He’s a wolf, a werewolf.”

Khan’s mouth opens, but he does not speak immediately. He steps into Nick’s space, close enough that Nick can smell him and he, apparently, can smell Nick. Nick closes his eyes, too close to comfortably look at Khan, and hears Khan inhale deeply, hears the way Khan’s pulse kicks up.

When Khan steps back, Nick lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Khan cups Nick’s chin, inhuman strength in his grip as he forces Nick to meet his gaze. Nick flinches from the distinctly predatory gleam in Khan’s too-light eyes, the subtle, menacing shift in Khan’s scent.

“What is your name, boy?”

There is something about Khan now that makes it clear he is not human, something that makes Nick want to offer Khan his neck.

“Nick.”

“ _Nick_.“ Khan drawls Nick’s name in a way that makes something in Nick’s belly twist, warm but uncomfortable. He feels his cheeks go prickly-hot with embarrassment. Khan smirks and releases Nick’s chin before turning to his man. “You have done well, Joachim. Take him to the med bay and then return to me. Have Illysandre do a full workup. I look forward to finding out which of us is superior.”

*

Khan watches through a mirrored window as the werewolf boy is subjected to a barrage of neurological and physical tests designed to try and force him to shift. He does not.

Khan glares at the boy, though his words are for Joachim. “I could smell it on him. Why does he not turn? I want to _see_ it.”

“I have been told that there are two situations in which a young werewolf’s biological imperative overrides his or her control: if they are on a planet with a moon, the full moon will force them to shift. Or…” Joachim hesitates long enough for Khan’s glare to turn on him. “When they are in heat.”

“In heat…” Khan looks back at Nick, who’s been stripped down to his underwear. He’s well made, muscular for his age, which Khan estimates at fifteen or sixteen years. Khan’s eyes trail from Nick’s sturdy shoulders to his slender hips and Khan remembers the boy’s strange scent, the smooth, hot skin of his cheek. He remembers the way the boy had blushed like a girl at one word from him. “Can this _heat_ be triggered?”

“I do not know, sir.”

“We shall have to find out.” Khan turns sharply. “Have him fed and watered, and then taken to my cabin.”

*

Despite himself and thanks to a fully belly, Nick is dozing in Khan’s bed when Khan arrives--the sound of the door opening wakes him. He sits up, curling in on himself, and rests his chin on his knees, warily watching Khan’s approach.

“Come now, don’t look so frightened. I realize that this…” Khan waves an elegant hand that seems meant to encompass Nick’s nudity, the manacle at Nick’s wrist and Nick’s place in Khan’s bed. “All of this may look bad, but I promise, I will do you no harm.”

Nick just looks at him, unimpressed by the words.

Khan sighs and begins removing his tunic. Nick bites his lip, stomach twisting as he drops his gaze to the floor. He watches the tunic land at Khan’s feet, followed by his undershirt and breeches. Nick keeps his eyes down and tries to control his breathing, even as Khan slips off his shoes and sets his knee to the bed near Nick's hip, making Nick tilt helplessly toward him.

Nick stares blankly at the floor as Khan touches first his curls and then his neck, commenting on his loveliness.

“m not a girl,” Nick mumbles, his mind’s eye picturing Khan’s pale, strong fingers against the flushed skin of his throat.

“You are most definitely not a girl.” Khan agrees, slipping a big hand across Nick’s chest and belly to cup Nick’s prick.

Nick jumps and gasps, hips bucking into the pressure even as his teeth dig into his bottom lip hard enough to break skin.

“Oh, no.” Khan’s mouth presses to his ear, lips and breath warm, almost ticklish as he continues, “You are _most_ assuredly a boy.”

Khan’s free hand grips one of Nick’s knees, pulling him flat as the hand on his prick slips down to stroke his balls, fondling them until Nick spreads himself like a wanton whore.

*

The boy is so beautiful and so beautifully responsive that for a moment, Khan forgets his purpose. He ducks to suckle at Nick’s bottom lip, savoring the metallic tang of Nick’s blood, dips his fingertips lower between Nick’s splayed legs, teasing the skin between the boy’d perineum. Nick whines and clenches his thighs, squeezing Khan’s hand with an inhuman strength.

Khan releases Nick’s mouth, pulling back to look at him. Nick’s eyes are shut fast, his long eyelashes damp against flushed cheeks. His fat, sweet mouth parted on gasping sobs—each beautiful sound torn from him at Khan’s command. The pressure of his thighs on Khan’s hand is almost painful. Khan’s dick throbs at the realization that when Nick is fully grown, he will be stronger than an Augment, stronger than _Khan_. Khan imagines that strength turned against him, the challenge of it…

“Nick,” he breathes the boy’s name and prods at his hole. Khan's finger is dry, but to his shock, it’s met with a slick warmth. Nick is wet there like a woman. Khan loses himself again, groaning as he ruts against one of the Nick’s knees, pushing another knuckle deep into the boy. He breaches Nick fully and then pulls out, lips and tongue working Nick’s nipple as he sinks two fingers back into the clinging, wet heat of Nick’s hole.

“Sweet, _sweet_ boy. So wet for me.” Khan feels Nick’s little dick throb where it’s pressed between his chest and Nick’s belly. He slides down Nick’s body, finger-fucking Nick with rough jabs as he licks precome from the tip of the boy’s dick. “Nobody fucked you when you were taken as a slave?”

“N-no!”

Nick is lucky. Khan isn’t sure what it is about Nick, perhaps a wolf’s pheromones, but he knows that if they’d put a hand on him, they’d have been unable to stop.

Khan swallows the boy in one go, timing it with the deepest thrust of his fingers yet. Nick arches sharply, whole body going taut, and Khan freezes. The blunt nails on the hand at his head have turned long and sharp, prickling blood from his scalp. Khan closes his eyes, breathing through his nose as his throat works around the boy’s thick, hot flesh. He slowly, very slowly pulls off, keeping his fingers as far up the boy’s ass as possible.

Nick’s head is thrown back, but he drops it forward to glare at Khan. Despite his shifted features, which border on grotesque, he looks like an angry puppy.

Khan laughs and gets between the boy’s knees forcing them up and back, pulling until Nick’s curled up, ass in the air for Khan’s inspection. Nick’s hole is pink and slick, puffy from the rough play of Khan’s fingers. He’s so wet that it’s actually dripping down the crack of his ass. Khan’s mouth waters and he has to duck in, lick at Nick’s core, _taste_ him. The boy’s slick is pungent but sweet, different than any woman Khan’s known. Khan arrows his tongue deep as it will go, until Nick’s writhing and whimpering, begging for more.

There is no longer a need for words.

*

Nick is lost to his body when Khan sticks the fat head of his prick into Nick’s hole. Nick moans, biting down on the knuckles of his free hand as Khan overpowers him, pinning Nick with big hands and the hot, almost unbearable stretch of the prick in his ass. His body yields all at once to the press of Khan, flesh giving way to steel, and Khan is _inside_ him, balls-deep. Nick shudders, unaware of anything but the throbbing heat of Khan, even when his fangs break the skin at his knuckles.

Khan grunts and pulls out, and the sudden, raw emptiness is terrible. Nick’s eyes fly open and Khan yanks his head up, fingers of one hand hard in Nick’s curls while the other tugs at Nick’s bloody hand, forcing Nick to let it go. Nick is shocked to find Khan’s cheeks mottled pink, his hair clinging in damp and dark to his temples, and his mouth…the _Alpha’s_ mouth is fat and red from working Nick’s prick, kissing Nick’s hole.

Khan kisses Nick, hot and deep and messy, and then flips him onto his belly, hips and ass in the air. Nick hugs the pillow and yowls when Khan fucks back into him.

*

Khan studies Nick after, when the werewolf’s all tuckered out. He’s shifted back to his human form, still sweaty and flushed, Khan’s come slowly leaking from his sweet little hole. He picks up Nick’s free hand, notes that it’s completely healed. He scoots down Nick’s body, watching in amazement as the scratches and bite marks he’d left on Nick’s soft, pale skin vanish before his eyes. He gently shifts Nick over, until Nick’s legs naturally shift apart, and watches the pink fade from Nick’s hole, watches the swelling go down, though a good deal of his come is still inside the werewolf.

He wraps a hand around himself, tugging langoursly as he slips a finger into Nick, moaning softly at the clinging pressure, the hot, _wet_ mess inside of him. Khan imagines keeping this wolf boy chained to his bed, fucking him at all hours of the day and night. He stares at his slick finger, moving in and out, pinking Nick up again, and imagines doing this when Nick is strong enough to throw him off. To pin Khan down and fuck _him_.

Unsurprisingly, Nick stirs. At the first confused mutter, Khan pushes him flat, hooks a hand under one knee and shoves it up past his hip, opening him. Nick fights instinctively, but he's no match (yet) for Khan. Khan pins Nick with a hand at the back of his neck and gets his dick into Nick's hole again with the other. Just like last time, Nick goes all slutty and sweet with a man in his ass.

"Your kind- " Khan grunts, fucking into Nick slow and hard, wishing the boy was raw inside from the last fuck. "May be stronger than us, may have some other advantages I haven't yet seen, but this...your heat makes you weak...so easy to manipulate. You could never defeat us." Khan laughs. "We'd fuck you into submission."

"m'not- _nghh_ \- " Nick arches and moans, pushing back onto Khan like he wants more. Khan happily dicks him deeper. " _Oh!_ I'm not in h-heat. If I was- If I was, _you'd_ be the one n-needing to be fucked."

"Nonsense!"

"It's _not!_ And you're n-not better than us. I'm not- _unnh_ \- if you tried this with my Alpha, y- you'd be dead before you could blink."

Khan scowls and twists his fingers, tugging at Nick's curls and fucking into him harder, shutting him up for the moment. Nick's got him thinking though and he's not sure he wants to wait for Nick to grow into his power. He leans down to bite at one of Nick's sweaty shoulders and whispers, "Maybe I will try it with your Alpha...if you can take us to him. If you can do that, I may be able to let you go."

Khan doesn't like lying, but he does it as smoothly as he does everything else. He is never letting his wolf pup go.

 

 


End file.
